A Pokemon Master Story
by LukeForever12345
Summary: Ash is a Pokemon raised as a human this is his Pokemon story. I rate it M just in case please do come in and read my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Lukeforever:** Ok so this is an Ash is a Pokémon but raised as a human and yes Ash will be the offspring of legendaries and no I will not take any back talk because in the movies a few legendaries has had children.

Also with game mechanics since legendaries are suppose to be one of a kind in the game they made legendaries genderless to keep it that way.

I have not planned any pairing at the moment but I like yaoi so the couple if any will be MalexMale if you don't like it leave.

If I do a paring I'll hold a poll which will be voted on threw reviews of my story I also plan to go all the way to Alola.

I won't mention the male mema it will be a surprise till I feel like reveling it and although legendary offspring are considered lesser legendaries Ash will be on par or slightly stronger than his parents you have been informed.

I also touch on the space ripples of Alola so if you never played Sun and Moon be prepared for minute spoilers.

Now as for the disclaimer I don't own Pokémon or any of the people but the plot and any OC I added. Now with that please do enjoy the story.

 **The beginning at the Tree of beginning**

A pink small cat like Pokémon was flying around a black pink poke dotted egg **"He's beautiful"** Mew chirped at her child yes she is a she at the moment being the DNA Pokémon switching genders is easy for her.

" **How do you know it's a he?"** asked a deep echo-like voice **"Simple I'm psychic besides he has an aura that feels male dominate too"** Mew replied to her mate fawning over her egg.

" **So assuming he IS a he and if I do believe you which more than likely your correct what should we name him?"** questioned the male voice **"We won't you know as well as I do as legendaries we are always targeted and I will not let our son be as well and as much as this pains me we have to let him be raised by humans"** Mew replied sadly as she caressed her egg.

" **Humans?!"** the voice exclaimed shocked **"it is humans THAT target us why in the world would you take our son to them?!"** anger in his voice as he looks at his mate shocked.

Mew sighed knowing her mate would react this way giving what he has been threw **"Look I will seal him and lock his DNA to that of a human baby and send him to a pure hearted family because the best way to hide something precious is out in the open disguised and he will be safe not knowing he is a Pokémon let along the offspring of legendaries"** she told her mate as to why she is going to give them up to humans.

The other was silent for a few moments before sighing **"I see your point but our little mon…I don't want to part I want to be there for him as you should be as well"** he tried to reason with her even though he saw the point his mate was making but very few good things happened in his life his mate being one and his little mon being two.

Hugging her egg **"I know but it's to keep him safe and when he is old enough and able to defend himself we can reveal the truth to him and be the family we were meant to be but we have duties and we can't ignore them you know this as well as I** "she rebutted back to her mate.

The male Pokémon closes his eyes and sighs knowing that they indeed have duties and there is no guarantee that crafty humans won't find and capture a poor young Mon to use them to their will in the end he nods and glides over to touch the egg.

With a heavy heart Mew does the psychic seal and gently picks up their egg as she flies out from the Tree of Beginning and heads out into the big wide world to search for a kind hearted human who will raise their child with lots of love and care.

 **Few Months later**

After settling in Town of Pallet she was observing one lone women whom seems to meet all her requirements to raise her mon after getting her seal of approval and not too soon for she feels her egg will hatch anytime now she flies to the women's home in the dead of the night and sets her mon down and caresses it one more time a lone tear running down her cheek as she flies off into the sky never to seen for now.

In the wee hours of the morning Delia Ketchum is awoken by the high shrills of a baby's cry and the sound seems to be coming from outside her front door.

Surprised by this she bolts out of her bed and runs down the stairs to the door after unlocking it she opens it to find a baby on her front steps crying his little eyes out with raven black locks, weird marking on his cheeks and slightly tanned skin before her.

Dropping to her knees and picking up the child gently cradling him in her arms to get him to quiet down and after a few moments the crying subsides and the child is opening his eyes she stares down at him to see the most beautiful red garnet brow eyes she ever did see.

Looking around she didn't see anyone around and looking at the floor she saw no note than she comes to the conclusion that the child was abandoned by some women whom she thinks just couldn't care for her child or too young and left it to her to care for him.

Even though she was single never meeting Mr. Right she always wanted a child and now it looks like her wish was granted as she coos down to the little bundle in her arms she takes him inside and closes the door glad to have some fresh Moo Moo Milk in her fridge.

 **5 years later in the forest by Pallet Town**

Little Ash now 5 was walking around in the woods for some reason he always felt more comfortable in the woods then in his house or around town.

As he was walking a Pidgey and a Rattata were conversing when the Pidgey spotted the young human **"Hey check it out there is a small hatchling wandering the woods did he get lost?"** he asked the Rattata also looking in the direction where his friend was looking saw the human too **"Don't know should we help him find his way out?"** he asked back.

The Pidgey ponder this then nodded **"We should besides hatchlings are cute we wouldn't want the little one getting hurt"** he said decisively as he hops of his perch and flies towards the hatchling landing before him with the Rattata in toe.

Ash see the two Pokémon and has the brightest smile anyone ever had seen if was so bright it was almost blinding "Wow a Pidgey and a Rattata!" he exclaimed as he knelt down to look at them in awe and wonder.

The Pidgey looks at the overly friendly kid who doesn't know the meaning of personal space even though he knows the youngling won't understand he talks anyway **"Hey kid are you lost? If so we can lead you out of here"** the Pidgey offered.

Ash frowns "I'm not lost I come here a lot it's nice here and I like it I don't need to be lead out and most of the Pokémon here either hide , look curiously, or avoid me you two are the only ones that actually came up to me to talk" the boy told them extremely happy to meet them.

The Rattata was shocked **"Hey kid did you…did you understand what my friend here was saying?"** he asked the boy if he heard him right because last he checked humans can't understand Pokémon.

The boy grins and nodded "I don't know why my mommy told me not tell anyone and to keep it a secret from other people but I figured Pokémon were ok because most Pokémon are good and decent beings" the boy told them in a hush voice to keep with it being a secret.

The two Pokémon looked at each other in shock and awe then they look at the boy **"Well that…that well that is something I never would've thought a human could one day understand us…"** the Pidgey trailed off not knowing what to do next as he helplessly look to his friend.

The Rattata looks at his friend before looking at the boy **"I think this is a plus also it would be nice having a human around to talk to so why don't you be our friend boyo we can have lots of fun"** he said to the boy.

Ash was looking at the two with excitement "Really?! I would love too!" exclaimed the boy that made the Pidgey flinch at the high decibels the belted out before nodding in agreement with his friend.

 **At the same time in Sinnoh a forgotten ruin**

A very young and scared Riolu was staring at a dark shadow covered corner of the ruins where menacing eyes stared at him the eyes glowing in the darkness **"I am only going to say this once I want you to head to Kanto and watch over a boy who lives in Pallet Town he has raven spiky locks, red garnet brow eyes and weird markings on his cheek you are to watch him in secret and make sure NOTHING happens to him for if it does your going to wish you NEVER hatched is that understood?"** A familiar male echo-like voice threaten the poor little Riolu who nods rapidly knowing this Pokémon is a very dangerous legendary.

" **Good now be gone and make haste for Kanto I also expect reports daily and if you miss one…"** he trailed off the threat invisible in the air promising pain and suffering the Riolu nods before scrambling out of the ruins as fast as his feet can carry him as he head to the port that will take him to the Kanto Region.

 **Back to the Pallet Forest**

Ash played with his new friends till the sun was setting pouting he looks at them "I have to go sorry dinner will be ready and mommy will worry if I am not there on time" he explained sadly.

The two look at him and nods with understanding they too sad their new friend has to go and the Pidgey flaps to his shoulder perching there he nuzzles the boy **"There is always tomorrow now get out of here before you mommy comes looking for you"** he nudge the boy as he flapped and gotten off the boys shoulder landing on the floor next to the Rattata.

The Rattata walks up and nuzzles the boy's ankle **"Yeah as he said tomorrow is another day and that gives us time to plan some more games to play oh! A friend we haven't seen in awhile will also be visiting tomorrow will let him know your coming and you can meet them"** the Rattata said excited to have their old friend meet there new one.

The boy nodded and hugged them both "tomorrow will be super fun! I can't wait bye Pidgey, Rattata!" the boy called out as he waved turned than made his way out of the forest to make his way back home and wash up before having dinner.

 **At the Ketchum residence**

Ash opens the door "Moooom! I'm home!" the boy called out as Delia peeked her head out of the kitchen to see her son a dirty mess with twigs and leaves in his hair startled she comes out and goes to Ash in a hurry kneeling down and looking him over "are you hurt?" she asked worried seeing how dirty he and seeing his outfit torn in places.

Ash smiles at her "I'm fine mom I was just playing in the forest and two Pokémon came up to me and we talked for a bit then we played all day" the boy explained happily as he made new friends today considering the other kids do not like him.

Delia has a sad smile on her face and hugs her boy knowing that he has no friends and Pokémon friends are better than none at all "I'm happy for you sweetie now wash up comb out your hair and come down to dinner then is bath straight away Mister"she told him as she gets up to goes back into the kitchen to get their dinner.

 **Lukeforever: Like it? Hate it? Let me know. If I get reviews or not I don't really care this is just a plot bunny that refused to get out of my head so I am putting it down in writing and setting it up for the world to read it.**


	2. Start of a Journey

**LukeForever: back again for another round enjoy.**

 _Thoughts_

 **Pokémon speech**

 _ **Psychic thoughts**_

Regular speech

 **Daily reports and an Egg**

 **Sinnoh Region, in a dark and secret lair on a small island.**

The place is cover in deep dark shadows but that doesn't bother the legendary there considering he thrives in darkness as he hums a hauntingly creepy melody as he reads a new report.

As he reads it he chuckles some then switches to thoughtful looks than to hums and other emotions reading about his little Mon's exploits and shenanigans.

" **So my little Mon found himself an Egg…but how queer the egg seems to not be from any region close by if the color is anything to go by…perhaps a Alola Egg?"** chuckles **"Perhaps I am not the only one looking out for our little Mon"** he stated as he set the papers down in his precious pile as he stretches then lets out a content sigh.

He gets up and looks out the exit of his Lair **"Time to get to work…be safe my little Mon…"** he trails off softly before taking flight to do another day of duties he's be assigned by Arceus.

 **(AN: If you can't figure out who this Pokémon is by now for shame on you Pokémon enthusiasts but he'll be revealed soon.)**

 **Tree of beginning**

Mew is flittering about the tree making sure everything is working and of course she secretly makes the long jaunt to Pallet Town to secretly Spy, stalk ahem see her little hatchling.

Mew also left a present for her little boy she hopes the egg will make for a good friend since the other humans seems to be shunning her boy if there weren't rules she would destroy all those idiotic bullies after torturing them slowly.

Then she has the decency to blush and sighs as she starts to think like her mate a little now but dangit being a parent and seeing her little Mon being treated like that brings out the worst in her considering she is mostly upbeat, cheerful, and playful.

 **Pallet Town Ash's Room**

Ash is 8 now a three years gone by as he is staring at the incubator holding a pretty white egg within the cylinder glass to keep it warm and safe as he hugs the incubator with the egg in it excited to see what Pokémon it will be as he thinks back to the length his mom went to get it.

 **Hours Earlier**

Delia give Oak a look as they were talking/arguing about it since it was her boy who found the Egg he should care for it with assistance from Professor Oak so that way he can better understand and become a more mature little boy by caring for an Egg.

Oak sighs "Delia my dear you have to understand not only is this an egg we never seen but Ash always comes home dirty and roughed up I mean can he honestly care for an Egg?" he tried to sway her to his view.

Delia glares at Oak wrong thing you should say about her baby "He may come home dirty and roughed up but it was because of that he found an Egg mind you as you said obviously not from this region and YOU being a Pokémon Professor you should let my baby keep the Egg HE found and help him in what he needs to know in caring for said egg" she firmly stated miffed at him.

Oak sighs "As a Pokémon Professor it would be irresponsible to give an 8 year old boy the responsibility of caring for an egg while in an egg stage they are very vulnerable and need special care" he tried to reason with her.

Delia sees her attack was not working then she switches tactics and sets the crocodile tears up "You know…I only say this because he doesn't have any friends and…" she trails off giving him a sad doe look "it IS mostly your grandson's fault for making his life miserable so can you in good consciences take the Egg that could be his one and only friend in this town away from him?" she question/accused in a tone that would make anyone feel extremely guilty for making a child sad and lonely.

Oak flinches and sighs knowing she won and looks at her "Fine he can keep the Egg but under conditions he needs to come here daily with the egg to be tutored in egg care as well as the egg should remain in the house when he leaves to play to make sure it's safe and he need to be trained to be an junior assistant Pokémon professor this is the league's rule on that of someone under 10 who gets a Pokémon Egg" he explained.

Delia smiles and thanks Oak making Oak feel like he just been played as she sees herself out to give her baby the good news of getting to keep the Egg he found.

Of course what they didn't know was throughout the exchange he was spying on them an when they came to a conclusion he high tailed it back home to make it seem like he was patiently waiting for her when she walks in with an empty incubator for his Egg.

 **Present time**

"A junior assistant Pokémon professor huh?" he mused to himself still hugging the incubator with the Egg to him.

He always has been bright despite what the local children call him since he never did have any human friends he always spent his time in the woods or at the library reading lots of books on Pokémon since he loved Pokémon very much and wanted to thoroughly understand them.

He also in his foolishness thought if he acted like a dense idiot he would be liked but no it just made him more unlike but since he already set an image for himself he would have to keep up appearances even on his journey because if he changed up now it would be weird and make people become suspicious of him.

Then again if he was going to be getting a junior assistant professor license he will have to tell Professor Oak who he really is and ask him to keep it a secret so that way he can still act like the dense foolish person he set himself up to be.

Sadly he also kept up the appearance around his mom granted he loved her but he has been using this mask for far too long infront of people and he won't change that now that it has been years in use around Pallet Town and his own home.

He also accepted the fact he hated all humans save his mom because they all shun, ignore, and bully him even the adults act dumb and not see what the kids in town are doing to him he has infact given up on humanity as a whole but as a dense foolish boy he will act like he still likes humans but when he journeys he hopes he is alone save the Pokémon he has along with him.

 **Two years later Oak's lab**

Ash came here extremely early because the Professor asked him too as he enters the lab with a white and ice blue vulpix on his shoulder dressed in his season one outfit he enters the main room of the lab "Professor?" he called out.

Professor Oak walked in and smiles seeing his most promising pupil "Ash my boy yes I did call you early the League approved you to be a junior assistant Pokémon professor as such I am honored to present your license you were approved a year ago but the league wouldn't let me give you your license till you started your journey" he explained handing his a card with his picture on it.

"I also wanted to ask if you want a starter or start your journey with just your Vulpix?" he questioned for if he answers yes he will give him an ice stone if he answered no he will get a Pokémon he has saved specially for him.

Ash look at Vulpix **"I don't want to share you with other Pokémon quite yet I would like it to be just us for a little while Mema"** she stated since Ash was her mema she didn't want to share him at all but because it is a Pokémon journey she might not be enough to protect her mema.

Ash looks at the professor after Vulpix stated what she wanted and shakes his head "No me and Vulpix will be enough for now" he told him "Well in that case I got in contact with Professor Kukui and he sent me an ice stone so when you feel your Vulpix is ready to evolve you can evolve her" he explained as he placed the Ice stone in his hand.

Ash grasp the stone and put it in his backpack "Thank you professor" he said "No problem my boy also since you have an Alola Pokémon you will have a Rotom Pokedex this was also sent by profession Kukui and the Pokémon Rotom also took possession of it so it can communicate with you and help you with any Pokémon related questions you need answers to" he explained handing him the Pokedex that came to life and buzzing around Ash.

"Hello Ash I'm Rotom and I'm here to help you have a grand fun adventure I also have a lot of cool function that should make your journey easier too!" the hyped up Rotom Pokedex chattered excitedly as he settle for hovering by Ash's side.

Startled by this odd and unorthodox Pokedex he takes a few minutes to process this before looking at his new Pokedex and nods "Um, I'm counting on you?" he awkwardly said.

"Of course you are buddy! So professor what else do you got for us before we go?" he asked to which Ash sweat dropped since now his Pokedex is answering for him now.

Professor Oak chuckles at the lively and spunky Rotom Pokedex "Well being an Assistant Professor your Pokémon limit is 10 and when you become a full fledge professor it will be unlimited" he explained as he pressed a few buttons on the Pokedex to approve the new limit for Ash.

"Thank you professor we'll be off then" he told him "Ah, before you go I also got upgraded pokeballs for you considering your now a junior professor you get 10 Ultra Pokeballs which are more powerful at capturing Pokémon then the regular and Great Pokeballs" he told him handing him the 10 items.

"Wow professor you gave me a lot of great things I now know why you wanted me to come early you probably didn't want the others to get jealous and demand the same thing for them as well I will also leave before they get here so that way they would never know what you've given me to start my journey" he told him touch at all the wonderful items he was given.

Oak smiles "for my promising student this is nothing make me proud my boy as my one and only star student" he chuckled as he saw Ash out of the lab.

Ash smiles at professor Oak "I plan to professor thank you again" he told him as he headed off to the gate with a backwards wave as only his mother is standing beyond the gate to send him off as well.

His mother smiled at him "My baby all grown up and going on his first Pokémon journey!" she chirped happily as she hugs him tightly whispering "good luck my boy and I hope you make a lot of good friends on your travels I'll miss you dearly and don't forget to call" she told him softly as she pulls back and kisses his forehead "Good luck baby" she said with a happy smile.

Ash eyes water slightly before smiling back "Thanks mom and I will I'll call everyday and I will keep my talking to Pokémon a secret don't want any bad guys trying to capture me" he told her as he hugged her once more before heading out of Town to start his journey.

Exiting town he looks at Vulpix with Rotom on his other side listening in "Maybe they might be some minuet hope for humanity yet…"he trailed off as he heads out to rout 1 to see what Pokémon friends he'll meet in that area.

 **LukeForever: That's it for chapter two hopefully you liked it leave a review if ya wanna if you don't it's cool I am loving how this story is developing infront of my eyes.**


End file.
